fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartilage
Cartilage is an elite Mage of the Dark Guild Gladiator Beast. He descended from Atlanteans, but is a sub-species known as carnivorous Atlanteans. This means his species only eats meat. Though not necessarily human flesh, in Cartilage's case, it does. Appearance Cartilage has blue-grey skin, sharp shark-like teeth, grey hair that sticks straight up, and eyes that appear to be void of pupils. He also has a pair of gills on his face, and abdomen. He generally walls around bare-chested, showing off his large muscles and gills. He dresses in black pants with white and black boots. Personality Cartilage is just as feral as his guild mates in Gladiator Beast. He has a penchant for calling others outside of his guild weaklings, even those that are matching him power, due to his belief that eating human flesh makes one stronger. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Cartilage is a master of this magic, using it to manipulate water's density and volume, as well as create water from thin air. The water he uses is generally boiling hot in order to scald his opponents, but lowers the temperature when he's in the water. He can even use his water to cut through steel by pressurizing it. * Water Bomb: Cartilage collects water in his hand, and throws it at his opponent. It then creates a large explosion of water that blasts away his opposition. * Hydro Prison: Cartilage summons water, creating a dome of it surrounding his opponent, in an attempt to drown them. Due to being made of water, the barrier cannot be moved through traditional means, and keeps the one trapped inside from exiting. * Water Clone: Cartilage creates several clones of himself, made from water. The water is highly pressurized, allowing them to deal great physical damage to opponents that they attack. They remain solid after striking an opponent, and must be substantially damaged by an outside source to be incapacitated. The clones themselves are incapable of using additional water spells, unless they use a volume of water from their own body to preform it. * Shark Storm: Cartilage sends several pressurized water sharks at his opponent. The sharks seem sentient, actively attacking, and biting at the behest of their master. These sharks act similarly to the Water Clones in functionality and magical properties. These sharks are considered superior to normal sharks. * Grand Hydro Dome: Cartilage covers a large area, approximately 200 meters in diameter, in a dome of water. It is basically a larger scaled version of the Hydro Prison, but designed for taking on multiple opponents at once. Megalodon Form: Cartilage takes on this for to increase his power. It increases strength speed, durability and magic power. In this state, his skin is so dense that even magic blades will break on his skin. His magic power is also three times as great. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cartilage relies greatly on hand to hand combat when fighting, preferring to use his great strength and speed to decimate opponents, and only using his Water Magic as support. Atlantean Physiology: As an Atlantean, Cartilage has many enhanced characteristics that make him superior to normal men. However, due to his undeveloped lungs, Cartilage can only survive outside of water for about half an hour before needing to return to it. He generally can stall for time by using his Water Magic, but it doesn't work as well as the real thing. * Gills: As an Atlantean, Cartilage possesses gills for breathing underwater. * Lungs: Due to his Atlantean lineage, he also has a pair of human looking lungs though they aren't as developed and allow him a total of 30 minutes on the land. * Bioelectric Sensing: Rather than seeing an opponent, Cartilage is capable of sending out a small electric pulse in order to feel his opponents. This works better in water, but is still capable of working on land. * Enhanced Underwater Sight: Cartilage has impeccable sight underwater, able to see in the pitch blackness of deep waters. His eyesight can adjust to the brightness of land, but it takes some time. Instant increases in light often blind him, making it difficult for him to see at first. * Immense Strength: Cartilage's strength is far greater than a normal man's due to his Atlantean heritage compensating for underwater life. This makes him twenty times stronger than a normal human, and his physical strength only increases when in contact with water. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. * Immense Durability: Cartilage's skin is incredibly dense in order to compensate for the immense pressure of the ocean depths. Traditional weaponry doesn't even harm him, and his resistance to magical equipment is enhanced. He is specially resistance to the extreme temperature changes; due to living under harsh thermal conditions. * Immense Speed: Cartilage is capable of closing far distances in an instant. His speed is just as great in sea, and is actually even faster underwater. He can still move and react at speeds that would put a trained human mage using Athletic Magic to shame. His swimming speed is around 117 knots; making him way faster than any man-made submarine. * Enhanced Agility: Cartilage like all Atlanteans possess an agility and bodily coordination that function beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air as well as underwater. *'Hydrokinetic Sense:' Cartilage can perceive the movement of an object or a being in a water body with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. This is a very common ability among Atlanteans. Most Atlanteans have an astounding range of 2 kilometers, to sense disturbances in a water body. *'Accelerated Healing factor': His Atlantean ancestry affords him rapid cellular division and repair which border on semi-regenerative level, allowing him to heal faster and more precisely than humans by a factor of six. This factor depends on his contact with water; at his maximum, he can heal as fast as 8 times as a normal human but as he is more depraved of water, this becomes closer to humans; till it becomes even worse, when he is completely dehydrated. *'Slowed Aging Process': Like all Atlanteans, Cartilage's telomere shortens at a decelerated rate despite the enhanced cellular division his body under goes, giving an average Atlantean a maximum life span of 203 years. Immense Magic Power: Cartilage has vast reserves of magical energy, capable of creating, maintaining a various water constructs without any issues, even the Grand Hydro Dome. His strength has had him labeled as one of the top mages of Gladiator Beast. When exerting a large amount of Magical Power, his aura is colored grey. Trivia Cartilage is a material that sharks have instead of bones to make up their skeleton. It's in humans as well, but does not make up the entire skeleton. Like all other members of Gladiator Beast, Cartilage has a carnivorous animal theme, the shark. Cartilage's appearance is based off of Kisame Hoshigaki from Naruto. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster Mage